Reels for the storage of ribbon and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,052,303; 2,477,333; 2,559,056; 2,368,594; 3,104,077; 3,971,527; 3,838,602; and 4,019,692. Such reels as are shown in the aforesaid patents are of complicated construction; hence, they are uneconomical to manufacture and not economical of material. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved reel construction wherein a minimum amount of sheet material is required for its manufacture, wherein the side walls are reinforced, but of no more than two ply thickness to thus maintain minimum wall thickness without sacrifice of wall stiffness, wherein the structure is collapsible, and wherein there is provided a removable reorder tab.